The field of the invention relates generally to methods and systems for network communications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for routing communications through parallel networks using network performance metrics.
Known payment card interchange networks rely primarily on terrestrial network segments to pass data between network endpoints. For example, a known network may include copper wire lines, fiber optic lines, microwave relays, and the like. Such physical infrastructures are susceptible to installation delays and network failures, especially in areas or regions where such physical infrastructure is lacking. Accordingly, systems and methods are desired which enable terrestrial networks to be extended quickly and to be made more reliable via a non-terrestrial-based backup network and intelligent routing.